The Loving Kind
by toolostforyou
Summary: What happens after 'Do the right thing'. Addie/Noah


I felt like I needed to write this after the last episode. Nothing belongs to me and the song is The Loving Kind by Girls Aloud

* * *

No words needed to be said between them, it was a mutual understanding between the two of them that this shouldn't be happening. As much at this was wrong, it was right in so many ways. No one's lips had never felt so right against her own, even Derek's after almost 12 years of marriage had never felt this amazing. She could feel her heart beat speeding up inside of her, the familiar feeling in the pit of stomach which normally led to sex which wasn't a good thing when she was kissing a married man. Her patients married man.

What the hell was she doing? She said she wasn't going to do this and she needed to stop it, she needed to stop this from going any further. She wasn't dressed in the best clothing, a simple shirt and her panties, her legs were on show and she could feel his hands slipping down her body. He was pushing her against the door frame even more and she could tell deep down inside that he wanted her to wrap her legs around his waist.

_I want you  
To kiss away the tensions  
The issues never mentioned  
With all the best intentions_

Forcing her lips and his body away from her own, she hated that puppy dog look that he was looking at her with. Like it was her fault that he felt this way about her, she didn't tell him to fall in love with her. He didn't even know what her favourite flower was so she had no idea how he was in love with her. Looking into her eyes, she closed the door on him, she couldn't deal with this. She couldn't cheat; she couldn't be the mistress because she knew how much it hurt to be the wife. But no matter how much her brain was yelling at her not to open the door again she couldn't help herself.

_But you walked away._

Slowly turning around, she pulled back the blind over the window, noticing him walking down to where he must have parked his car. Opening the door, she never really noticed how heavy the rain was until she stepped outside. Her bare feet feeling like they were about to freeze the second they hit the outside floor. "Noah!" She called after him, the rain causing her hair to stick to her neck and cheeks. He looked so weak; she had noticed over the day how much he looked like a beat down puppy who just wanted someone to pick him up.

Stopping when her body was in front of him, she wasn't sure if he was crying or it was just the rain but his eyes looked glassy. He had given up trying to fight; she had seen that look because she had worn it for so long. "I shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, before she pressed her lips against his own, this kiss a lot softer than the one that they had shared only a few seconds ago but it felt like it was months ago. Time was going so slow but it was in a good way, like the world had stopped and it was only them.

_So kiss me then make up your mind_

A part of her knew that maybe she was doing this because she hadn't been kissed in so long. She hadn't been kissed since Wyatt and she hadn't been touched in the way that she wanted to since Kevin and that happened months ago.

As the kiss got deeper, she could feel his hands slipping under the material of her shirt, across her shoulders and no matter how wrong this was, this hands felt so soft against her skin. They didn't feel like the normal surgeon hands which were slightly rough at the same time. This was like perfection, they were both broken in so many different ways and that could be the reason why this felt right.

_Carelessly we lost our __way_

The next thing she knew they were falling back into her house, the door slamming shut behind them, blocking out the rain and how depressing outside was. All she wanted to think about was them and no matter how selfish this sounded, she needed to forget about Morgan. She couldn't think about the wife that was struggling to keep the baby that she longed for and hoped would keep their marriage together. But, Addison needed to be selfish for a few more minutes.

When he back came into contact with the wall, she could feel that they were both trembling, they both longed for each other more than they could explain. Feeling his hand under her thigh, she lifted herself up, her legs fitted perfectly around his waist. As he carried her into the living room, she could tell that they were both fighting for control but they were fighting for what they believed in which was each other. Pulling her lips away for a second so she could pull his shirt over his head, she looked into his eyes while her fingers traced over his muscles.

"I thought you said we shouldn't be doing this." He whispered before his lips were crashing against hers again and their bodies ended up a heap on the couch. Limbs were tangled all over, hands desperate to touch any skin that they could but also to get clothes off. Her breathing became heavy as his lips trailed down her neck and his fingers started to undo the buttons on her shirt, his lips felt like they were making sure that they touched every piece of skin possible.

She was trying to saviour this feeling, she couldn't let this happen again, in truth she had no idea why she was letting it happen now. Her fingers started to fumble with getting off his trousers, managing to push his boxers down at the same time. After she had managed to push them down as much as possible, her hands were shaking as they ran up his back, her nails digging into his back when she felt his lips kissing her breasts. Moving her hips when she felt him push down her panties, she felt like she had crossed the line of no return now; or she was just telling herself that to make herself feel better.

She burst out into fits of laughter when he tried to pull off her panties but he just ended up pulling them onto the floor. She could feel the heat of the fire on her skin and the warm glow just made him feel more welcoming, and more relaxed. She could imagine Naomi's reaction to this, she would properly point out that it seems like Addison can never keep her clothes on any more when it came to men. And it properly was true but she was desperate and this felt so right.

Her thoughts were pulled away when she felt his lips against her own and she felt him inside of her. Gasping against his lips, getting used to the feeling of him inside of her. Things would never be the same now; they wouldn't be able to look at him the same way after this, this night that was going to be magical.

His movements were soft and gentle but it didn't change the effect that they had on her, his lips stayed on her own but his hands travelled across her body, touching every single inch of skin on her body. Her own nails clawed across his back, she knew that she shouldn't be leaving marks on him but she couldn't help herself, it had been so long.

Within minutes, she felt her climax wash over her, moaning his name against his neck, shaking around him and in seconds she felt his release inside of her. Smiling lazily as she looked up at, she could feel the droplets of sweat against her skin and the light from the fire reflected off his skin even more. "That was so much better than I thought it would be." She whispered, her mind telling her that they were the only two people in the world and nothing could stop them now.

They had start and talked for what felt like forever, their bodies tangled together and he had pulled the throw from the couch over their bodies. When he had said he should go, Addison had kept tight hold of him, she just needed to be held for one night.

_I watch you when you're sleeping  
I wonder what you're feeling  
Both wide awake and dreaming  
Of yesterday_

Waking up the next morning, she smiled as the sun filtered in through the windows, her eyes slowly opening and looking at Noah who was still fast asleep. He looked relaxed, better than the tensed look he had been carrying for the past few days. Leaning towards him, she softly pressed her lips against his own. Just lying there, she thought about what had happened the night before. Things wouldn't be the same, but she had a feeling it was for the best.


End file.
